


Somebody He Used To Know

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Undertale One-Shots [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Error Was Geno, Happy Birthday Lorel, Memory Loss, hurt/comfort(?), i hope you like it anyway, idk what happened to my inspiration but it left the second I sat down to write, ily SO MUCH, implied past relationship, loss of vision, reboots, so it might feel a bit forced, this really isn't my best, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: Error had never seen this skeleton before. He doesn't know why he feels so familiar.
Relationships: None
Series: Undertale One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587931
Comments: 41
Kudos: 171





	Somebody He Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOREL!!!!!!!! I hope it was a good one, and I hope that you enjoy your gift! Although, it ended up being more angsty than hurt/comfort... oh well. X'D

“... Gen…?”

Error refused to answer. 

He didn't know how to.

Not when this skeleton felt so… _familiar_ yet _distant_ to him, despite the fact that Error couldn’t remember ever actually meeting _him_ before.

“It’s… It’s you, isn’t it?” He could hear _his_ stupid voice get closer, so the next thing he did was throw up a wall of bones- cutting _him_ off from _his_ approach towards Error. He still didn't say anything- couldn’t, actually. Every time he tried to think of something he could say to _him,_ his voice failed him.

“Geno…” _He_ trailed off, _his_ voice soft and reminiscent of memories long forgotten. _His_ face appeared around the wall of bones, _his_ body language filled with a gentle hesitance that made his glitches burn. “What… what happened to you?”

He doesn’t know what _he’s_ talking about. Error doesn’t know of any ‘Geno’, or who on Earth this person is. He just knows that _he_ somehow recognized his soul even with all of the glitching and that _he_ was trying to get closer.

“Geno-” A hand reached out, and Error moved- a sharp bone shooting out from the ground in an attempt to pierce it. He missed. “Geno, it’s-it’s me. Reaper.” Error could see the panic slowly taking over _his_ features as _he_ held the hand that had reached out towards _his_ chest, right over _his_ soul. “You know? Your- Your fiance.” Error took a wary step back when _he_ floated forward, and the second _he_ realized what was happening _he_ stopped, _his_ expression pained.

Error still didn't quite know what was happening. He was too lost in the pain that started to bloom in his soul, although why it hurt he didn't know. A wave of glitches rushed over his body, making him shiver despite the fact that he wasn’t cold. Some of them decided to cloud his vision, so it took a moment for him to realize that _he_ was crying.

“Geno.” _He_ crowed, his voice musical in a haunting yet familiar way. It brought the feeling of having forgotten something important back to the front of his thoughts. He could feel his chest heave with the _completely_ unnecessary breaths that came with the sudden, cold knife of fear that struck through his ribcage. Somehow, during his internal panic, his voice reconnected to his mind, and he was able to speak.

 **“My NAmE is ERROR! NOt…** **_gENO!”_ ** The other name was unusually familiar, however, and his fingers twitched- itching to reach up and pull out some strings- to give himself a sense of familiarity that he actually knew. **“i… i dON’t kNOw yOu! i dON’t kNOw** **_yOu_ ** **OR ANy** **_‘gENO’!”_ **

“... Error…?” The name sounded wrong in _his_ voice, but Error honestly didn't know why it did. “You mean…? You mean that I… that you… that _he…”_ _He_ choked on a sob, and the sound made Error’s nonexistent gut twist painfully as _he_ fell to his knees, _his_ empty eye sockets staring at Error with a pain that made Error want to throw up for some reason. Soon, disbelieved laughter followed- the kind that had even more glitches come up and threaten to throw him into a reboot.

“Of course.” _He_ said, as though _he_ should have known the answer to _his_ own question from the very beginning, leaving Error confused. _“Of course.”_ _He_ echoed himself in a broken whisper, the shaking smile on _his_ face threatening to fall. _“Why…_ Why did I let myself _hope…?”_

 **“whAt dO yOu wANt with mE?”** Error asked after _he_ felt silent- the only thing he could think to ask, because he _STILL_ didn't know what was going on. **“whO ARE yOu?”**

“...” _He_ stared at Error for a few moments. The pain and sorrow were still there, but this time _he_ was thoughtful. Contemplative. That was never an okay look for someone to have- especially after Error could feel his body tip closer and closer to rebooting than he’d like- and when his vision completely vanished while waiting for an answer, he reached up and pulled out his strings, preparing for… _something._ He didn't know what- but the best thing to do when he couldn’t see was pull out his strings, so that was what he did. 

**“tEll mE!”** He demanded, the pain in his soul growing worse. **“tEll mE NOw, bEfORE i dEcidE tO** **_dEStROy yOu!”_ **

Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, something touched his cheek. He jumped at the initial contact, freezing out of both fear and surprise when the touch didn't follow with the painful sensation of his aggravated glitches.

For a moment, just for a moment the error signs and glitching vanished from his vision- leaving him with a painfully clear view of just how close _he_ was to him, _his_ hand resting against his cheek and bringing with it a soothing chill that calmed his soul.

“I… am no one, for the moment.” _He_ said, the tears still falling down _his_ cheeks with a soft, sad smile that was full of hope, as well as something else- something that Error had known once a long, long time ago, but couldn’t remember. The smile grew, just for a moment, as _he_ leaned forward, _his_ thumb caressing Error’s bones with a reverence that made his soul skip a beat. “And… the first thing I want to do? Is to be _your friend,_ Error.”

Glitches consumed him once more, and Error jerked back and away from _him_ before he was sent into a full-on reboot, _his_ words echoing around his skull in a painfully familiar way that _almost_ made Error want to remember- remember what he had forgotten, who he had been, where he had been, why he was like this in the first place, and who-

He lost consciousness before he could expand on the thought, a shrill ringing noise the last thing he heard before everything went dark.


End file.
